pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Garbodor
/ |dexmokalos=075 |dexalola= / |evofrom=Trubbish |gen=Generation V |species=Trash Heap Pokémon |type=Poison |imheight=6'03" |metheight=1.9 m |imweight=236.6 lbs. |metweight=107.3 kg |ability=Stench Weak Armor |dw=Aftermath |body=12 |egg1=Mineral |color=Green |male=50 |evo= |2-name=Garbodor |2-jname=ダストダス Dasutodasu |2-gen=Generation VIII |2-evo= |2-type=Poison |2-species=Trash Heap Pokémon |2-ability= |2-dw= |2-ndexprev=Trubbish |2-ndexnext=Zorua |2-ndex=569G |2-evointo= |2-male= |2-female= |2-imweight=TBA |2-metweight=TBA |2-imheight= |2-metheight= |2-color= |2-egg1= |2-egg2= |2-body= |2-image = }}Garbodor (Japanese: ダストダス Dasutodasu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Garbodor is a massive, monstrous Pokémon that appears have mutated from the toxins within a garbage bag. It has what seems to be a broken trash bag on its head, and covering the top part of its body. It has two ear-like clusters of garbage protruding from the top of its head. It has large round eyes and a gaping fang-filled mouth. The bottom part of its body is made entirely of filthy grayish brown garbage-like slime. It has patches of green and pink within the slime, and two arm-like appendages with metallic tubes sticking out. It has short stubby feet. Behavior Garbodor ensnares its foes with its left arm and immobilizes them with a strong odor secreted from its mouth. It is able to absorb toxic waste and use it to build its own body. The poisonous liquid that Garbodor produces contains a toxin so potent that anyone who gets a tiny bit of the liquid on their skin will experience life-threatening side effects. Garbodor and its pre-evolution, Trubbish, are known to be prey of Alolan Grimer and Alolan Muk. In the Galar region, certain species of Garbodor are capable of Gigantamaxing. When it Gigantamaxes, the toxic gases that Garbodor secretes solidifies further and are released from the mouth and fingertips. The toxic gases are extremely potent that they can bore through human bones. Special abilities Garbodor can learn Sludge Bomb and Gunk Shot, among others. It belches poison gases from its mouth. By eating garbage, it creates new kinds of toxic gases inside its body. Evolution Garbodor is the evolved form of Trubbish as of level 36. Game Info Game Locations Pokédex Entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Gigantamax Garbodor Garbodor Gigantamax Shiny SS.gif Shiny Gigantamax Garbodor }} Appearances Anime *Roxie's Garbodor *Garbodor (BW057) *Garbodor (BW107) *Zipp's Garbodor Trivia *It shares similarities with Muk, Weezing and Swalot because they are pure Poison Pokémon in a 2 stage evolution line that represent a form of pollution and they all can learn Sludge. *A wild under-leveled Garbodor with a level lower than 36 can be found, the level when Trubbish evolves into Garbodor. *Garbodor is one of the two sole Pokémon from a respective Generation between Generation I and Generation VIII who can Gigantamax, another one being Melmetal. *Garbordor is the only Generation V Pokémon to have a Gigantamax form. Origin Garbodor seems to be based on a monster that has been mutated from the toxins within a garbage bag. The little ruffles of trash on its head may reference dust bunnies, seeing how they slightly resemble bunny ears or clumps of lint. Just like Weezing and Muk, Garbodor is based on pollution (landfill pollution in this case). Etymology Garbodor's name is a portmanteau of garbage and odor. Garbodor's Japanese name, Dustdas, comes from dust ''and ''dasu (to exert). Garbodor's '''French name, '''Miasmax, comes from miasma (unpleasant) and maximum. Gallery 569Garbodor BW anime.png Garbodor-BW-DreamWorldArt.png 569Garbodor Pokémon HOME.png 569Garbodor Gigantamax Pokémon HOME.png Garbodor-GO.png Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Artificial Pokémon